Trato de satisfacción
by Karyn Karyn
Summary: Regalo para el capo del crack; Agatha Romaniev. Mientras Kagura está de cupido y Naraku intenta encubrir a su hermana en sus escapadas nocturnas, ninguno espera que los sentimientos que se creyeron perdidos durante años vuelvan a surgir de entre las sombras. /—¿Podrías explicarme por qué tienes uñas postizas si eres hombre?


**¡Feliz cumple (_super_ atrasado), Agathaaa! Muchísimas felicidades, preciosa, ¡te deseo lo mejor en todos tus días, que espero sean muchos! Eres una ficker genial y una adorable personita (aunque tengas planes de mandar a todo fanfiction al lado oscuro).**** ¡Sabes que te amo con la intensidad de mil soles! Así que ya sabes, se feliz y sigue traficando _Crack por todas partes._  
**

**Este regalo lo hice con muchísimo amor y espero que lo disfrutes (L)**

* * *

**_Ahora sí:_ **Chicos, chicas, seres indefinidos; nada me pertenece aparte de esta historia, (_aka_, los personajes son de Rumiko).

Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar, incesto (romance entre familiares). Sin mas, ¡disfruten!

**Trato de satisfacción**

,

La noche era estrellada, como si alguien hubiera llenado el cielo de escarcha, como si un niño hubiera abierto un paquete de brillantina y no hubiera sabido como usarla. La luna, que era apenas una pequeñísima cosita plateada que iluminaba el cielo, sería su único testigo, se dijo Kagura mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí sigilosamente.

Cruzó el pasillo de puntitas haciendo el menor ruido posible, si alguien se enteraba estaría muerta y si no llegaba a estarlo, pensó, lo desearía.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de Hakudoshi y se internó en la habitación caminando sin la mayor preocupación. Todo estaba desordenado y lleno de _posters _de mujeres, futboll y una que otra serie anime. Había libros y comics tirados por todas partes y estaba segura de que ese olor rancio era un pizza debajo de la cama.

No había nadie, nunca lo había a esas horas en la noche, Hakudoshi siempre se iba a dormir con Kanna por más prohibido que estuviera. Aunque a ella le pareciera ridículo, sabía que en parte sus padres tenían razón; esos dos niños siempre le parecieron raros con sus tonterías de gemelos. Siempre estaban juntos, dormían juntos, se sentaban juntos (en la misma silla), leían juntos, ¡incluso se bañaban juntos! lo cual hubiera seguido si sus padres no les hubieran puesto un alto, "por precaución" decían ellos.

Pero aunque Kagura sabía que Hakudoshi era igual que Naraku, no pensaba que fuera a dejar embarazada a su hermana de doce años mientras se bañaban. Se sentía enferma incluso de pensarlo.

Abrió la ventana y el viento comenzó a entrar en una brisa fuerte y fresca que despeinó su cabello finamente arreglado. Sonrió, su sonrisa normal era apenas una mueca carmesí imperceptible, muy diferente a la sonrisa torcida que adornaba su cara en estos momentos. Puso un pie en el marco de la ventana, después puso el otro y saltó al tejado, mientras las luces se encendían y un sonido comenzaba a irritar sus oidos.

* * *

No era la primera vez que Kagura se escapaba de la casa, para ser realistas, simplemente pensaron que esta vez sería diferente. Gran error. Por lo menos habían puesto alarmas.

Su padre le daba vueltas a la sala con gesto cansado, mirando de vez en cuando a su hija y después negando con la cabeza. Cuando finalmente Kagura pensó que iba a comenzar a hablar, el hombre cerró la boca y siguió caminando.

—¿Van a hablar o no?—preguntó ella secamente, cruzada de brazos y piernas sobre el sofá, junto al pequeño Akago que estaba durmiendo.

—¿Que quieres que te diga?—dijo su padre deteniéndose frente a ella, Kagura entornó los ojos, después diría _"ya te he dicho todo y no entiendes, ¿cuantas veces te lo repito?" _o algo por el estilo. Conocía a su padre y a sus charlas (que eran casi siempre las mismas) tan bien como se conocía a ella misma. —Ya te lo dije muchas veces y sigues sin comprender, ¿cuantas veces tendré que repetirlo?

La habitación se volvió silenciosa, mientras su padre esperaba una respuesta que no fuera un _"no se", _Kagura se examinaba cuidadosamente sus uñas, que, de hecho, estaban ligeramente estropeadas. Su rostro se deformó en una mueca de disgusto cuando escuchó a Meiko hablar.

—Cariño—dijo dulcemente mientras sus labios rosados se curvaban en una suave sonrisa materna —, tu padre y yo nos preocupamos mucho por ti y por tu seguridad, bla bla bla...—Kagura se desconectó de la conversación en ese momento, ya se sabía sus rezos de memoria y odiaba como la esposa de su padre le hablaba, ¡que no era una niña, joder!

Meiko Fujioka era la nueva esposa de su padre, y vaya que era nueva; ¡Se llevaban mas de diez años! Era una pequeña puta de veintidós y él, un hombre del cuarentón. ¿Que le vería su padre (aparte de un graaan escote y piernas sin celulitis)?

A Kagura le agradaba muchísimo más su madre biológica; Ikaruga Hiko, una desastrosa y guapa mujer de treinta y tantos años, que se comportaba como de dieciséis. Tenía un hermoso cabello blanco que en la luz del sol, según Kagura, se veía rosado. Cuando era pequeña, siempre decía que sí ella tuviera el cabello de su mamá sería la persona más feliz del mundo.

Meiko seguía reprendiendo a Kagura de forma dulce, cuando un grito llegó a sus oídos.

En el muslo de Kagura posaba una tarántula. Y no cualquier tarántula, era la tarántula de Naraku.

—¡Ay! ¡Puta madre!—. Después de un bailecito para quitarse el animal –y varias maldiciones de por medio– Naraku y los otros idiotas aparecieron en la sala, justo cuando Kagura se disponía a pisotearla con uno de sus tacones rojos.

—¿Y ahora por qué tanto escándalo?—preguntó Byakuya con aspecto de recién haberse levantado, luego recayó en la cara de su padre y su madrastra, y a la forma en que Kagura estaba vestida y murmuró algo parecido a «lo imaginaba» antes de irse de nuevo a su habitación.

—¿Te asusta una pequeña araña, querida?—preguntó Naraku con su característico tono burlón mientras acariciaba el pelaje de su querida amiga.

Antes de que Kagura pudiera responder algo sus padres hablaron, firmando su sentencia.

* * *

Mientras Kagura subía las escaleras sé encargaba de hacer el mayor ruido posible para que notaran lo molesta que se encontraba. Al carajo si se rompía un jodido tobillo, así podría tener al bastardo mal parido tratándola como princesa.

Se lanzó a su cama —no sin antes dar un tremendo portazo— y casi hizo el puchero de su vida recordando lo que sus padres habían dicho:

_—Debido a tu desobediencia, Kagura, Naraku te supervisará durante el día hasta que aprendas la lección._

En otras palabras; sus salidas se resumirían a la escuela. Adiós, fiestas, peluquería y sobre todo adiós al sexo salvaje con Bankotsu.


End file.
